Dean Harold Filmore
Dean Harold FilmoreFox 5 News Anchor #1 (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 12 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 1:27:56-1:28:01). Sony Pictures. Fox 5 News Anchor #1 says: "We spoke to Dr. Harold Filmore, Physics Department Chair at Columbia University, where Ms. Gilbert used to teach." (also known as Harold Filmore and Dr. Harold Filmore)Erin Gilbert (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 1 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 00:09:13-00:09:15). Sony Pictures. Erin Gilbert says: "Hi! Oh, Dr. Filmore." is a dean and the department chair of the Physics Department at Columbia University. Harold is in the 2016 movie. History Ghostbusters Dean Harold Filmore went to Erin's office and informed her the committee was set for the final review of her tenure case on Thursday. She had her monitor on an Amazon listing for Ghosts from Our Past: Both Literally and Figuratively: The Study of the Paranormal and hid it from his view by pretending to stretch her arms. Filmore brought up her recommendation letter from Dr. Branum at Princeton and suggested she get one from a more prestigious college. She was caught off guard by his opinion. Filmore stated to her that he believed she was an asset to modern physics and would hate to see her throw it down the drain. He thought about telling her something about her clothes but changed his mind and left after she remarked it was "too sexy for academia." Dr. Bronstein saw a video on YouTube that was re-blogged on Reddit from the Ghost News website. It had Erin ecstatically declaring ghosts were real. Erin met with Dean Filmore in his office. He played the video. She tried to pretend it wasn't her. He explained those given tenure become representatives of Columbia. Erin quickly accepted. Filmore continued and stated the video did not represent Columbia, indicating she was being fired on the grounds that she no longer met Columbia's standards. Extended Edition After Erin punched out Blogger Chris Gethard, Fox 5 News was able to reach Dean Filmore for a comment. He stated it was unfortunate that Columbia had former ties with Erin and explained Columbia University was about real science, discovering truth, and not lying for a sad moment of fame. Filmore was at the bar at Clarks Coffee unaware that Rowan North succeeded in breaking the barrier between the world of the living and the world of the dead. He joked with another man that City College must have just let out. He looked to his left and saw a real ghost, wearing a Boston Red Sox uniform, was seated next to him. It screamed "Yankees Suck!" prompting Filmore to exclaim and he ran away in fear. Trivia *His first name is the same as actor Harold Ramis; and to add to it, he walks by a bust of Harold Ramis in his first of two scenes. *On December 9, 2015, it was reported Charles Dance had a role in the movie.Inverse "Paul Feig's 'Ghostbusters' Will Feature Tywin Lannister (a.k.a. Charles Dance)" 12/9/15 *On January 11, 2016, Charles Dance commented his character was a straight man to the Ghostbusters and neither a hero nor villain - the character "just doesn't understand and appreciate the whole Ghostbusting thing. He was English as well."Radio Times "Charles Dance confirms his “straight man” role in the Ghostbusters reboot: "He just doesn’t understand the whole Ghostbusting thing"" 1/11/16 *Filmore doesn't think highly of Princeton University's science department.Dean Harold Filmore (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 1 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 00:09:27-00:09:29). Sony Pictures. Dean Harold Filmore says: "Their science department is really not what it used to be. And I would consider getting a referral from a more prestigious college." *Filmore considered Erin to be an asset to modern physics before she was fired.Dean Harold Filmore (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 1 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 00:09:39-00:09:46). Sony Pictures. Dean Harold Filmore says: "You see, I think you're an asset to modern physics, but I would hate to see you throw it down the drain." *In the deleted scene The Breakup, Dean Filmore mentions his wife.Dean Harold Filmore (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Deleted/Alternate Scenes; (Deleted Scene): The Breakup (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 0:01:12-0:01:14). Sony Pictures. Dean Filmore says: "You could dine with my wife and I from time to time." *In the deleted scene The Breakup, Dean Filmore's skin suit line is a reference to "Silence of the Lambs".Dean Harold Filmore (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Deleted/Alternate Scenes; (Deleted Scene): The Breakup (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 0:01:33-0:01:36). Sony Pictures. Dean Filmore says: "Much longer and she'd have been wearing a suit out of my skin." *In the Tor Books Ghostbusters Novelization, on page 226, Filmore applied to work at CERN.Jillian Holtzmann (2016). Tor Books- "Ghostbusters Novelization (Holder)" (2016) (Book p.226). Line reads: "Nursing a coffee, Dean Harold Filmore was thinking deep thoughts about his application to work at CERN and make some real bucks, since university administrators were still, in his opinion, woefully underpaid, and sexy babes were unlikely to seek him out for his intellectual prowess." *On page 1 of the revised edition of Ghosts From Our Past: Both Literally & Figuratively: The Study of the Paranormal, Filmore is quoted saying the book is "unbelievably absurd."Shaffer, Andrew (2016). Ghosts From Our Past: Both Literally & Figuratively: The Study of the Paranormal, p. 1. Three Rivers Press, New York NY USA, ISBN 9781101906002. Line reads: "Unbelievably absurd. ---Dr. Harold Filmore, head of the Columbia University Physics Department" Appearances Primary Canon *'Ghostbusters (2016 Movie)' **Chapter 01 **Chapter 03 **Chapter 12 **Chapter 14 *'Ghosts From Our Past: Both Literally & Figuratively: The Study of the Paranormal' **Mentioned on page 1. Secondary Canon *'Ghostbusters (2016 Movie)' **(Deleted Scene): Erin Gets Fired **(Deleted Scene): The Breakup References Gallery Primary Canon GB2016DeanHaroldFilmoreSc01.png|As seen in Chapter 01 GB2016DeanHaroldFilmoreSc02.png|As seen in Chapter 01 GB2016DeanHaroldFilmoreSc03.png|As seen in Chapter 03 GB2016FOX5NewsDeanHaroldFilmoreSc01.png|As seen in Chapter 12 GB2016ClarksCoffeeSc01.png|As seen in Chapter 14 GB2016CoffeeHouseGhostSc02.png|As seen in Chapter 14 Secondary Canon GB2016DSErinGetsFiredSc15.png|As seen in (Deleted Scene): Erin Gets Fired GB2016DSErinGetsFiredSc17.png|As seen in (Deleted Scene): Erin Gets Fired GB2016DSTheBreakupSc09.png|As seen in (Deleted Scene): The Breakup GB2016DSTheBreakupSc11.png|As seen in (Deleted Scene): The Breakup Category:GB:2016 Characters Category:Minor character